


Recurring Nights

by KairaShiane



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaShiane/pseuds/KairaShiane
Summary: Based on a recurring dream of my own. A brief snippet of one night.





	Recurring Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Mistress](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Mistress).



She closed her eyes.

 

For a moment the bedroom was replaced by an endless expanse of nothing. Just the comfort of darkness.

 

Then there was a shimmer. A familiar one, like light off water.

 

Her perspective widened and the shine grew, white surrounding the pitch black void.

 

The eye stared at her, unblinking. It could see her. Not who she pretended to be, who she wanted to be, who she could be. The battered, broken spirit inside that shell. The suffering little girl locked behind every shield, every excuse she could muster. Here it didn’t matter. Here she was behind the veil we all put up to protect ourselves.

 

Here there was nowhere to turn. No one to lean on. Nothing to hide behind.

 

Just her and that piercing gaze, staring into her soul.

 

Though it wouldn’t stay that way. It never did. As if on cue the boundaries expanded once more to reveal what was waiting just beyond the edge.

 

More of them.

 

Hundreds of them. Gazing silently. No judgements made, no words said, just silent observation of a shattered psyche.

 

They just went on endlessly, more and more joined the others until she couldn’t even discern one from another. Just staring eyes blending together into a mess of white and black.

 

Eventually it was just a smear of white that was slowly eclipsed by black encroaching around the edges, the ends of the eyes found she quickly found herself wishing that wasn’t the case. They formed into a shape, another familiar sight.

 

A tooth, jagged and curved. Jutting out of nothing but darkness 

 

Then another.

 

Thousands of them, though they didn’t blend together as the eyes had. Instead they moved.

 

Inconsistent, yet constant motion in impossible ways. Some moving towards her as others moved away. Clipping through each other yet maintaining their shape as darkness gave way to sickly crimson.

 

Threads of red tissue bound it all together, slithering over, under, and through. Linking each spike together as they were dragged to and fro over a sea of eyes.

 

And so it went. Twisted patterns of bone, muscle, and eyes emerging only to rewrite themselves into ever changing new ones. With naught for her to do but wait and hope. Hope it faded to black once more and she could wake up to the sun on her face, wrenching her from this pit within herself.

 

But it didn’t come, only more sprawling designs of parts. Twisting masses of minute, almost unnoticeable differences that disappeared as soon as they became apparent. Until she couldn’t bear it a moment longer.

 

She opened her eyes and sat up. No sweat beaded on her brow or pounding in her ears. No terrible memories drifted through her mind. Just the dull whine of stress and her darkened bedroom.

 

Folding the blanket off of herself she slipped out of bed. Off came her nightgown, to be replaced by sweatpants and a baggy shirt. Socks to keep her feet warm before she plodded to her desktop. A quiet, familiar hum filled the air and drowned out that buzzing in her mind. Then the blinding brightness of a monitor banished the remnants of that eldritch landscape from her eyes.

 

First up was checking her mail, then pulling up one of her favorite songs. Something with driving guitar and a fast beat. Patient files from the hospital, perfect. Someone else’s problems to lose her own in.

 

Page after page went by in a blur, names memorized and forgotten in favor of symptoms tied to a number. A document detailing diagnoses built up as she worked. She was only broken from her work by an unexpected ping. The little text box slid its way in from the edge of the screen.

 

**Herrin says:** Can’t sleep?

 

**Haustier says:** Nein.

 

**Herrin says:** ...It’s the dreams again, isn’t it?

 

**Haustier says:** When are you returning?

 

**Herrin says:** Soon, habibti. By the end of the week at the latest.

 

**Haustier says:** It’s not fair you have to travel so much for work. I know the world needs you, but I do too, Herrin.

 

**Herrin says:** I felt the same way when I was on leave. You were spending every day and night at the hospital, remember? I kept asking myself why I didn’t just order you to take a week off so we could spend it enjoying one another.

 

**Haustier says:** Why didn’t you?

 

**Herrin says:** Because you were helping people, habibti. And when I see you at work… I see why you do it.

 

**Haustier says:** I don’t quite follow you.

 

**Herrin says:** When I watch you with a patient… It’s like seeing you become something greater. Something more than you could ever be without helping others. You’re an angel. I wouldn’t dare tear it away from you or them.

 

**Herrin says:** You just look so peaceful. Like you were meant to be there.

 

**Haustier says:** You say the same thing when I’m at the end of your leash, mein Geliebte.

 

**Herrin says:** I’m being serious, smart ass.

 

**Haustier says:** I know. I love you.

 

**Herrin says:** I love you too.

 

**Herrin says:** We’re five minutes out, I have to cut my connection. If you get too wound up you have my permission to call in sick and marathon all those movies you’ve been meaning to watch. And no beating yourself up! No one is allowed to hurt my pet without permission.

 

**Haustier says:** Of course, Mistress. Be safe.

 

**_Herrin has gone offline._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for bothering with this piece of self indulgent writing.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed it or it made you feel something. 
> 
> Comments will be read and are appreciated immensely.
> 
> P.S. If someone has a recommendation for removing Lovecraftian horrors from my dreams, I'm open to it. Makes it a bit hard to sleep when you're staring at eldritch fractals.


End file.
